1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to welding masks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety welding mask provided with motorized mechanisms to open and close a safety window associated with a safety mask including a chin operatively actuated opening switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of welding safety masks or hoods is well known in the prior art. Typically such masks are provided with a safety window to provide a line of sight for an operator to view a welding operation. Conventionally, a tinted glass protects a user's eyes from the high energy arcs generated during a welding operation. There have been several attempts to develop chin operated safety mask devices for use in a welding operation of mechanical linkage. Mechanical linkage, unfortunately, is subject to binding and deterioration by airborne contaminants that tend to erode the efficiency and operatives of such devices. A first example of a chin operated safety mask is available in U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,892 to Hodge wherein a flexible chin strap is operably secured to a plural linkage to open an associated window upon lowering of a chin and is provided with a spring biased mechanism to close the window upon repositioning of a wearer's chin. The device is typical of the mechanisms utilized in such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,507 to Owen sets forth a further mechanism for opening and closing a window closure of a welder's helmet by use of a plurality of linkages and arms that ultimately engages a wearer's chin and as in the Hodge patent, is provided with a spring return for closure of the associated window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,713 to Hodge sets forth a further welding hood and a chin operated linkage arrangement wherein a variation of a chin operated linkage is set forth utilizing a spring means to bias the shield to a closed orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,876 to Bailey utilizes a further variation of linkages and the like to enable the use of a plurality of filters to vary the filtering effects of the helmet to protect a wearer against very intensities of light generated during a welding procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,775,774 to Herman sets forth a further example of a welding helmet with a spring bias means to normally bias a lens to position over a lens opening of a associated helmet with included chin linkage means to move that lens away from the opening, as desired by the operator.
Prior inventions have included the same disadvantage requiring the welder to keep his mouth open during a welding procedure enabling foreign debris to enter the welder's mouth and further imparting fatigue. The instant invention only requires the welder to lower his chin once to operate a switch to open or to close associated safety glass.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved safety welding mask that enables the use of electrical components to easily and efficiently effect the opening and closing of a window lens over a window lens in an associated welding mask.